Kickin It: Part of My Life
by Secret of Zoom
Summary: Love or Hate. Life or Death. It's just a Part of Life.
1. Meeting You

Kickin It: Part of My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, though I hope I did. -_-**

Chapter 1: Meeting You

Jack's P.O.V

It was my first day of school and I was nervous. I'm usually calm and cool. I really wasn't myself that day. And a certain blonde just had to make it even more nerve-racking.

I walked straight into the school cafeteria and walked over to grab some food.

(NOTE TO SELF: Never get food at the cafeteria unless it's Taco Tuesday or Fajita Friday.)

I put down my tray, turn around, and immediately found myself catch an apple. (Reflexes.) At that moment I realized that maybe this new school won't be so bad after all.

Alright that was ALMOST cool" she said to me. "I'm Kim."

"I'm Jack" I immediately responded. Great, now I probably look like an idiot to her. "I'm new."

"Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new guy smell." I laughed slightly wondering what a "new guy smell" was.

"Umm, Can I have my apple back?" Kim said nervously. I could've sworn I saw her blushing.

Am I that much of an idiot to not remember I still had an apple in my hand? Most likely.

"Oh, sorry." I said hoping to make up for that awkward situation.

Was I as nervous as I felt?

Yeah, probably.

"Maybe I'll see you around Kim."

"Yeah, maybe you will"

I watched her every move as she walked over to another table. That girl will definitely be the death of me.

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

I was walking around with my best friend Olivia. Apparently we were jerk magnets. Not something you want to be at this school. Guys were checking us out and it was definitely disgusting.

Can't we walk around not being noticed? Apparently not.

A knight in shining armor? Yea like that'll ever happen. We can dream though. I walked in to the Cafeteria tossing around my apple while Olivia was hanging out with some of her other friends. I accidentally dropped my apple and it landed on someone's shoe.

We talked for a bit. I kind of dazed out of it getting lost in chocolate brown eyes and a minty, vanilla, cologne kind of smell. I probably blushed a hundred times during that conversation.

I walked back to my table but I kept my eye on him, but not to make it too obvious of course. I watched Jack walk over to the idiots from the Bobby Wasabi dojo. And then over to 4 Black Dragons. I watched in amazement on how he took them out easily. He landed on my table and I waved slightly. He smiled. I swear he was so cute! But I wouldn't let anyone know that anytime soon.

-3 days later-

Kim's P.O.V

I was hoping that Jack would join the Black Dragons but I guess he just wants to get his butt kicked by a girl.

Tournament Time. "I was hoping we could be on the same team Jack but now, I'm gonna have to take you down." I said with confidence. "You know, I think you have a little crush on me" he said amused. "Eww! No!" I said trying to make it convincing. My head was screaming "Yes!"

"Yeah, I think you do." He was that annoying but still very cute. I rolled my eyes. I walk over to my side and caught Frank kick Jack right in the knee. That had to hurt. I wanted to run over to him but instead I walk right up to my Sensei and throw my Black Belt on the ground. I walk back to Jack hoping he was okay.

"So, are you gonna be able to do this?" I said concerned with his leg. "I don't know" he responded. I tried to pep him up," Your whole dojo is counting on you."

"If I do, Will you admit you have a crush on me?"

"I do not have a crush on you!" I said frustrated. He walked away with the whole "alright whatever you say" face.

I turned to the rest of the guys and heard an "mmhm" from every one of them. I could have attacked them right then and there if I could.

I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to catch a flying apple just like how Jack did when I first met him. He was surprised to see me here. "You guys need all the help you can get."

And apparently I had to pass a test according to Jerry. "She's in!" "Got my vote" "A+" I smiled. Idiots, but they're my idiots. I knew this was the start of something new but I don't want to get all girly. I am Kimberly Anne Crawford after all.

**A/N: Well here's the intro. I know its not the longest chapter but I'll do my best for the rest. Thanks for reading! Review! I erased my other story and decided to start fresh again. Thanks for understanding!**


	2. A Beach Day To Remember

Kickin It: Part of My Life

Chapter 2: A Beach Day to Remember

Kim's P.O.V

BEACH DAY! It's exciting and all but might be a little awkward. Seriously, sitting in a van with nothing but a bikini on and shirtless boys surrounding you. Tell me that's not awkward. Especially with Jack right next to me.

Anyways we arrived at the beach (thank God) and the guys practically knocked me over trying to get in the water. I just sat down and watched the guys in amusement. They can be real idiots. I closed my eyes to take it all in but apparently Jack had a different idea. I opened my eyes to find a drenched Jack standing over me. He picked me up and ran towards the water. I struggled for him to let me go but I kinda liked him carrying me (not that I would tell anyone that.)

"Jack let go of me!" I yelled multiple times. "Put me down!"

"Not gonna happen Kim" he said "anyways you know you like it."

I blushed slightly; glad he couldn't see my face.

Jack threw me into the water; I got out and practically chased him everywhere. In the end, we destroyed five sandcastles, knocked over 3 coolers, and accidentally stepped on Rudy's back.

I eventually caught up to Jack and launched my self onto his back. Jack, not being ready, fell over and I landed on top of him. I blushed and immediately got off of him but not before Jerry got a picture of it. And that's how I ended up running around like a maniac twice. These boys will be the death of me.

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V<p>

After days of trying to convince Rudy to let us go to the beach, he finally gave in. We all got in the van and apparently I had to sit by Kim because the other guys were too nervous to sit next to her. It was obvious that they all had a crush on her but Kim was clueless. And I'm telling you now, never and I mean NEVER sit next to the girl you li- I mean in a bikini with just surf shorts on. It gets really awkward. I could have sworn Kim blushed during that ride.

Jerry and I started wrestling in the water the minute we arrived. Kim was watching us like we were idiots. I don't blame her, we kinda are. Jerry whispered into my ear. I smiled. That was perfect.

I looked over to Kim to see her relaxing. I walked up to her and watched her for a while. I know what you're thinking, CREEPER. But she looked so peaceful but deciding that this will be worth it I picked her up and started running towards the water. She was yelling and kicking but couldn't get out of my grasp. That was definitely a day to remember.

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

After throwing Jerry's phone into the water I decided to actually join the guys. It was awkward being in a bikini surrounded by teenage boys. I separated from the group to take a swim out deeper. I was floating on my back when I felt something touch my leg. I started yelling and screaming but no one could hear or see me. It was definitely an octopus. I tried to swim towards shore but it kept pulling me in.

After a couple minutes of struggling to stay above water I saw a glimpse of Jack coming towards me. I went under. I couldn't remember anything after that. I blacked out.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim finally had the sense to actually have fun instead of lying around. I saw her go out deep thinking that she would be fine. When she didn't come back after 20 minutes, I got worried. I saw out into the deep to see Kim being pulled underwater. My first reaction was to go after her.

And I did. I got a hold of Kim but she was unconscious when I dragged her to shore. No one was around and I knew Kim couldn't last much longer. Well, here goes nothing. I gave her mouth-to-mouth.

She gained back consciousness and coughed up water. I helped her back to where the others were, not telling her how I revived her. We came back to find 5 police cars parked all over the area. We were in big trouble.

Kim's P.O.V

Is it really my fault that an octopus grabbed me? No, it was not. And I still get a lecture from Rudy on how "irresponsible" we were and that we "worried" him.

I was talking to Milton and Jerry asking how long we were gone. Jerry said he could have sworn we were making out somewhere. That earned him a punch and a kick. I'm not falling for Jack. Am I?

After my day at the beach I went over to Olivia's to talk. She's my best friend and I know I can talk to her about anything. And our conversation went like this:

Olivia: He saved you from drowning?

Kim: Yea apparently, he was the only one there when I woke up.

Olivia: And?

Kim: I felt something weird in my stomach.

Olivia: You like him!

Kim: NO I don't!

Olivia: Too bad, I was going to ask him out. Did you know he has a six-pack?

Kim: No he doesn't!

Olivia: How would you know if you weren't looking at his chest?

Kim: I hate you.

Olivia: Aww! I love you too.

I have to admit, I guess I was staring at his chest but only for about a second. Well I'm a teenage girl, can you blame me? Just look at him! He's the entire package! Great looks, smart, athletic, and cute. I could probably go on but it doesn't mean I like him.

And just to make this clear once again, I am not in love with Jack!

**A/N: Yes, I realize it is short, but I'm still getting started here. Don't blame me! Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Turning Truman and Annoying Arthur

Kickin It: Part of My Life

Chapter 3: Turning Truman and Annoying Arthur

Kim's P.O.V

Maybe helping Truman to be a decent person wasn't my best idea. Turns out it was harder than I thought. I also could've sworn he tried making a move on me every time!

So here's how it went:

1st lesson: Teaching Truman good manners.

Good things: He actually learned some manners.

Bad things: I could list many things here but I'm just gonna list some of the pick-up lines he tried on me.

Truman's Excuse of A Pick-up Line List

-I forgot my cell-phone number. What's yours?

-Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

-If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together.

I can go on about telling how each lesson had gone but I think that pretty much sums it up. The only good thing about that is when Jack walked in on me and Truman when we were having a fake date. You know, the fancy kind. Candles and all that romantic junk. Jack totally went ballistic.

-5 days later-

Kim's P.O.V

Ever since I joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, I seem to attract even more sleezebags. Luckily the guys always had my back. Well, Jack, Milton and Eddie did. Jerry was still trying to lock me and Jack in a closet.

First Turner, who I remind you hit on me several times and now Arthur. And I'm telling you now I would take Turner over him any day. And that's saying something. And Jack wasn't to happy when he heard about this.

This is practically how my week with Arthur went:

- He THREATENED to hurt Jack if I didn't go out with him.

- I agreed (worst decision ever) so Jack wouldn't get hurt.

- Went out to a fancy restaurant, swore I smelled the distinct smell of mint, cologne, and vanilla.

- Arthur tried to KISS me.

- Jack pops out of nowhere and immediately launches Arthur into a bush.

- Admits he was spying on us.

- And I told him everything.

That's pretty much the whole story.

**A/N: I really don't know why I'm posting this. The idea popped into my head and here it is. Anyways, Thanks for Reading! Review! I realize it's short once again. I'm still getting there!**


	4. Bobby Wasabi Worldwide

Chapter 4: Bobby Wasabi Worldwide

Kim's P.O.V

Can you believe it? Our dojo was picked to go on a trip that would take you everywhere. To Paris or Greece or Australia. It lasts about a month every year for about 3-4 years. The only downside is that I'd be stuck with guys for a month. And trust me, you do not want that. Especially with these guys.

Okay, I listed out some possible places and exactly what I want to do there. The guys are pretty scared of me so I'll probably get what I want. I'm not evil or anything, I just well, you get the idea.

1st option: Paris

Well, I'm a girl! You can't expect a girl not wanting to go to Paris. One word of course. Shopping! And I think I would look good in a beret. And you know, it's the City of Love. And no not with Jack, if that's what you were thinking. There is bound to be one cute guy for me right? And who wouldn't want to go to the Eiffel Tower? You have to admit, it is pretty awesome.

2nd option: Bahamas

Do I really have to explain this one? Beautiful beaches and shirtless guys. I think that pretty much sums it up. And ever since I got over my fear of water, I could go snorkeling or surfing. Though this might be a flaw, Jack and the guys will be drooling over the girls most of the time. Ugh.

3rd option: Colorado

You may not believe it but I've never seen snow. I don't travel much so this is my chance. Skiing, snowboarding, hot chocolate. It's the perfect recipe for fun. Well, without the cute guys. What a tragedy.

4th option: Greece

I may not be a smarty pants but I love architecture. It's fascinating. The Parthenon and so many others. I also heard there were small tunnels, and maybe I could sneak into them. I always get my way.

5th option: England

Cute guys. Cute accents. Do I have to say more?

I walked into the dojo later that day with my list of places to go. I stuffed it in my bag so the guys wouldn't find it. They would be rolling their eyes every second. I mentioned guys in almost every paragraph…..

Jack was sparring Eddie, poor Eddie and I was sparring Jerry. He is way too overconfident. He knows I can kick his butt right?

After our practice, we all decided to talk about what kind of place we would go on our trip. Jerry wants to go to Transylvania? Something about wolves or vampires, something like that. Milton wants to go to that Nerd Fest thing, I really hope Rudy doesn't agree with that. Jack, Eddie, and Rudy haven't decided yet.

While Milton was going on and on about Nerd Fest, I rewrote my list, without any explanation, and handed it to the guys. Jack must be smart cause he caught on pretty quickly.

"You just want to go to these places cause there are "cute guys" there!"

"I do not!"

"You are really bad at lying Kim, you should know that?"

"Okay, there are cute guys. It's not like you're jealous right? Oh yeah, you are!"

That was definitely the highlight of my day. Jack blushing!

Milton finally stopped talking. (Finally! No offence, I love that guy like a brother but it was getting pretty annoying.)

I can't wait for this trip.

**A/N: This is the intro for the trip. Sorry for the delay on updating, I had a brain fart. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	5. First Stop: The Bahamas!

Chapter 5: First Stop: The Bahamas!

Kim's P.O.V

It was my second choice but who can complain! It is The Bahamas after all. But here's the catch, it was raining. Our first day in the Bahamas and we had to spend it indoors, who would've known?

Anyways, I was going to suggest a game of Truth or Dare but knowing the guys, I probably will end up being stuck in a closet with Jack. But Jerry had to bring up that exact same game. Why can't we play checkers or something?

I was totally bored out of my mind and decided to play, there is a chance I won't have to do anything that includes Jack. Hopefully.

I regret ever deciding to play this game. Here I am, stuck in a closet with Jack. It's the first turn and immediately I am shoved into a closet with Jack. I'd rather be stuck in here with Eddie. Oh well, maybe not but you know what I mean. Well, I'm gonna be in here for about 7 minutes. 7 minutes of torture.

1st minute…Jack is already teasing me by saying I like him. I do not!

2nd minute…Awkward silence. I'd rather have him teasing me at the moment.

3rd minute…I hate how time goes by so fast when you're having fun and when you're practically being tortured the time is incredibly and awfully slow!

4th minute…The awkwardness is gone, well sorta. We've resorted to doing staring contests.

5th minute…I remember how cute his chocolate brown eyes are.

6th minute…I am gonna kill Jerry.

7th minute…I'm out! Oh thank God!

I spoke way too soon, I am now being forced to sit on Jack's lap for the rest of the whole game. This game is gonna last forever! But to my surprise Jack snakes his arm around my waist and whispers that he'll try to get Jerry to end the game faster.

You can imagine my face turning cherry red. You know how a girl blushes and it looks cute? Yeah, not me. My whole face turns red instead of that slight pink. Ugh stupid genes.

-3 hours later-

The rain is still pouring and I'm on my bed looking out the window like the dramatic way they do in movies. I really do hope the rain stops!

To get rid of my boredom I walk over to the guys' room hoping we could all watch a movie. Bad timing Kim. The guys were on their separate beds shirtless.

Awkward. Awkward. Just plain Awkward! They were all shirtless and I was in really short shorts and a tank-top. I closed my eyes and quickly asked them if they wanted to watch a movie or something. They agreed as I went to go sit on the couch. Luckily I would be facing the T.V and not them.

Why do they have to make everything so hard? They all came and sat by me and I screamed at them to go and put on their shirts. And they said and I quote,

"Well, if it annoys you Kim then no we will not put on shirts."

Ugh. And that's how I ended up watching a Bobby Wasabi movie surrounded by shirtless guys.

-The Next Day-

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up the next day with a sleeping Kim right on top of me. She must have fell on top of me while we were sleeping. I didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful. But I'm Jack and I live to annoy Kimberly Krawford.

I rubbed the space on my head where Kim threw a DVD case at. Yeah, waking her up wasn't the best idea. Okay so this is how it went.

I woke up Kim which wasn't a problem but the moment she opened her eyes and realized she was on top of me she rolled off and grabbed the case and threw it at my head. That's pretty much it.

Kim is now apologizing to me and asked how she ended up on top of me. That took a lot of explaining. She didn't believe anything I said and neither could the guys.

You know how it was pouring yesterday? It was still raining but only slightly to my relief. I couldn't spend another game of Truth or Dare with Kim sitting on my lap. I have to admit though, what guy wouldn't want Kim Krawford sitting on his lap? I would probably prefer Donna Tobin more though. Kim is just my best friend. With some benefits I guess.

Kim's P.O.V

When can I ever go out and meet some cute guys on the beach? Apparently never. To avoid another game of Truth or Dare, Jack asked me if I wanted to go with a walk with him. "It's better than Truth or Dare." I sighed. I gonna have to put off the cute guys til then. But does Jack count as a cute guy? I guess so since the whole cheerleading squad are always talking about him. But we're just friends right?

It was about ten when we walked back to hotel. Jack and I talked a lot about this trip and this morning. It's nice to talk to him and not expect someone to think we're a couple every five seconds. It seriously gets annoying.

I walked into my room and jumped on the bed exhausted. I put on my earphones and start listening to one of my favorite songs, Collide by Howie Day. It always speaks to me. Sure it's a love song but it makes me wonder all the time.

I wonder what this trip will be like, something worth a lifetime or a regret.


	6. Worth It

Chapter 6: Worth It

Kim's P.O.V

It was our last day in the Bahamas and I was determined to make the most out of it. I didn't exactly get off to a good start when I accidentally turned the guys' hair pink. It was only supposed to be Jerry's hair but it ended up being all of their hair. And now they've turned it into a prank war. Just what I need. I was hoping to spend my last day here in relaxation. But now I'm buying new shampoo, locking myself in my room and being totally cautious on what I touch or eat. Who knows what goes on in boys' heads?

I walk out of my hotel room hoping to get down to the beach before they guys spot me. I'm pretty sure a pie is gonna get thrown at my face pretty soon. I was wrong though. It was a cake.

While the guys were down at the beach, I made sure of that, I snuck into their room. I asked my friend, Bryce, whom I met yesterday (and was really cute!) to put all their clothes into this garbage bag and replace them with some clothes I got the first day I was here. I asked Bryce cause I really didn't want to know what could be in there. I just might be scarred for life if I did. I went back to my room, threw the garbage bag aside, and waited for the guys to come back.

-2 hours later-

I was totally bored out of my mind. The guys didn't come back yet and I'm not in the mood to move right now. And that was the moment I heard a scream from next door. I heard footsteps and banging on my door.

"Kim! Give us our clothes back!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause can."

"Well then."

The guys were unusually quiet for a bit.

"Hi Kim."

I turned around surprised on how Jack got in here. The window! But we're on the 24th floor! What the?

And then, for some unknown reason, Jack walked into my bathroom and turned the water on. And walked out. I have no idea what he was doing but then I remembered how Jack threw me into the water when we went to the beach one day. I ran out of the hotel room before he could pick me up. I was pretty sure I got away from him but the rest of the guys were waiting with pies in their hands. The next thing I know, I'm in freezing water with apple pie all over myself.

Ugh. So much for relaxation.

* * *

><p>-3 hours later-<p>

I give up! They may be idiots but they know their way around pranks.

I have been thrown into water, covered with frosting, and Jerry's socks were put all over my room. Don't ask. I'm lucky we're leaving today.

We have about 5 hours until we leave so I called a truce (for now) so we could at least have some fun today.

* * *

><p>We walked a few blocks to the Bahamas Golf and Sports Park. It was pretty cool. Bumper Boats, Rock-Climbing Wall, Mini-Golf, and a Gigantic Trampoline. I dragged Milton and Jack to the Rock-Climbing Wall while Eddie and Jerry went to the Gigantic Trampoline. We all planned to golf later.<p>

We spent about 30 minutes Rock-Climbing. The view from the top was pretty amazing; palm trees swaying and the ocean just seemed to sparkle.

While Jack was with Eddie; Milton, Jerry and I went to the Bumper Boats. I really can't afford "falling in" because of Jack.

The people who design these places really go all out. There were two waterfalls you could go under, if you wanted to get soaked. They attached water guns to the boats so you could spray someone. There was a tiny island in the middle that had water spraying out of it every ten seconds.

I was completely soaked for about the millionth time that day. The good news is that I didn't fall in. But bad news is I forgot a towel. How do I forget a towel in the Bahamas?

I would've been okay without a towel but Superhero Jack just had to offer that I could use his towel. It was cute and all but Eddie was taking pictures of everything he saw. If I get caught using Jack's towel, I will be dead for sure.

My dad had always said that golf was easy. Well, it's not. I give up after my golf ball ended up in the water for the twentieth time. And that was at the 3rd hole.

It was six and the guys and I have decided to go to a fancy restaurant. And it was definitely fancy. You would be behind a waterfall with an aquarium surrounding you. And you wonder why the Bahamas are so crowded. We barely ate because the view was so breathtaking. We walked out so full I thought I would explode. If I had fun here, I am bound to have even more fun later. I hope.

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V<br>Dear Scientific Journal,

I still regret letting my mom convince me to write in this during the trip.

Anyways, today was incredibly awesome. I spent half the day humiliating Kim and the other half having fun.

Well, the prank war went well. We won. But I still loss because Kim got a picture of me wearing a dress. (She wouldn't give us back our clothes so I had to change into something!) But it was worth seeing Kim covered in pie and soaking wet. She's pretty cute when she's mad. Why did I just write that with a pen and not pencil?

Okay, next topic. We went to the Bahamas Golf and Sports Park. It was too bad I couldn't push Kim into the Bumper Boat Lake. What a loss. But when I offered her my towel, she turned several shades of red. I guess that'll make up for it.

And last but not least, we went to a fancy restaurant which probably is the beat restaurant in the world. Circus Burgers come in a close second. Whoever came up with the idea of a restaurant behind a waterfall and an aquarium surrounding it must be a millionaire.

I can't wait to get to Tokyo. The rest of this trip will be the best! Well, I hope.

-**_Jackson Bryant Howard_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got the idea of the Prank War from a few reviewers who wanted Kim to get revenge. The Bahamas Golf and Sports Park is based on a real place where I live and the events actually happened to me. My brother gave me the idea of the restaurant. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	7. Crush

Chapter 7: Crush

Kim's P.O.V

Just to get into training mode, Rudy decided to come back so we could get ready to go to Tokyo. In the meantime, I'm gonna MEET RICKY WEAVER! He's the cutest guy ever, well except for Jack. Did I just say that? Well, whatevers.

-After the Concert-

"Have a good flight Ricky!"

I hate to admit, Jack was right. I guess it wasn't all a waste. It was funny seeing Jack speechless when I was in my favorite purple dress. And Ricky's hair was covered in guacamole. It was definitely worth it.

-At the Dojo-

I had the need to just get out my anger after everything that happened. I turned on the stereo and my favorite song came on; Crush by David Archuleta.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

Do I really like Jack?

_All I ever think about is you._

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I just got to know,_

_Do you ever think,_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go._

_Am I crazy or fallin in love? _

_Is it really just another crush?_

Is it?

And of course, at this moment, Jack had to walk in.

"You just won first place in the Ricky Toss."

_You know, I can really find myself falling for that cute smile._

"Wanna go grab a Circus Burger?"

_Butterflies. How cliché? Well, I guess I should just go with it. Even if it is girly._

I also realized another thing. Guys can really be disruptive. Thanks Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

-Next Day-

We should be heading over to Tokyo tomorrow. I guess I can spend this time hanging with Olivia.

I head over to her house to find her making out with her boyfriend, Arthur. Olivia really hasn't changed at all.

After all that we just plainly talked, just like what girls would usually do. Talking about the usual stuff.

You know, her rambling on and on about how Jack should just ask me out.

I don't know how many times people need to tell me that.

The cheerleading squad, soccer team, gymnastics team.

Just then , my phone vibrated and I read the text.

From: Jack

To: Kim

_Sure, it's took awhile, but will you go out with me?_

Did he seriously need to text me now? I swear, I will go deaf if Olivia keeps screaming like this.

And, by the way, I will not say yes to a guy that won't ask me personally. Just saying. SO don't even think about it/


End file.
